youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero Young Ones
Zero was an intelligent wolf, with a calm and caring disposition. He was known to be a kind and dependable wolf, and with his wit and his acceptable physical prowess, Zero eventually rose to dominance within both the Sequoia and the Commandos. Though lacking in experience as an alpha male, he proved wise beyond his years and led each pack well. However, he did make mistakes every now and then. Young Ones Zero(YM013) was born into the Young Ones Pack on May 7, 2010. His father was Youssarian and his mother was Shatter, the alpha pair at that time. He had three litter mates called Swift Kill(YF011), Dingo(YM014) and Silver(YF012). When they were just a few days old, Shakespeare was left babysitting them. Later the Whiskers came and attacked the den. Shakespeare protected them, by putting himself between the pups and the rivals. He was badly injured, but survived. Later on, when the rest of the pack came, they chased off the Whiskers. They abandoned a pup called Finn that was adopted into the Young Ones despite being older. After a few days the playful teens Rocket Dog, Hazel and Junior stole Dingo from the den and later dropped him away from the den under a bush to look for something more fun to do. Fortunately, Shakespeare heared his cries and rescued him. After a week their uncle Hambone was babysitting them with Rocket Dog, Hazel and Junior. He started a random den move, attempting to save them from an unknown 'danger'. In the chaos, Silver drowned trying to cross the river. Luckily their older brothers and sister took them back to the safety of the den. The rest of them reached adulthood. In winter, the pack split into two halves after losing a fight against the Commandos. Zero and his siblings were in the half led by Shatter. After several days they reunited. In spring, his mother gave birth to Baker, Miles, Super Furry Animal and Beaker, and Mozart gave birth to Phoenix and Drew. Later, Mozart was kicked out. After a few days, sadly, Shatter died. Later on, the group split in two halves after Youssarian was challenged by Timber for dominance. Zero followed his father along with the others. During that time, Mozart took dominance in that half until a female called Frost joined and ousted her. Later the pack reunited and Frost became new alpha female. His uncle, Hambone started another den move but was stopped, however a week later he managed to carry the pups to another den. One day, they spent a few hours practicing hare hunting with the new pups when they went into battle with the Scooters. The Scooters lost the fight and a pup called Avatar was abandoned. Dingo saved him and Avatar was allowed to remain in the pack. Zero was three years old so he started roving with other males. He roved many times at the Scooters with Hambone, Timber, Big Will and Dingo but he wasn't successful. In winter, a group of roving males from the Commandos stalked the pack. Zero and the other males chased them off, but it wasn't enough. They mated with many females, including his sister Swift Kill, but in spring she aborted. After some weeks, the Commandos attacked, wanting to expand their territory. During the fight, the Young Ones split in two halves. They never reunited, thus forming the Sequoia. Sequoia Zero was in the half integrated by Rocket Dog, Swift Kill, Dingo, Avatar, Finn, Baker, Miles and four pups named Daisy, Petal, Archer and Sonic. Zero fought Dingo for dominance, eventually Dingo submitted and Zero became the alpha male next to his older sister Rocket Dog. They wandered many lands for two months, change came for them when after a storm they encountered Big Will, who was roving. Big Will joined and attacked Zero. Big Will was two years older than him so he had no choice but to submit and take the beta role instead. One day one of the pups, Petal, was abandoned in the river. After a few days the infected Ebony joined them after being kicked out of the Young Ones. Ebony fought Rocket Dog and Swift Kill for the alpha female rank. She won and kicked out Swift Kill. After a month, they attacked the smallest pack lead by Zero's older brother Hazel. They beat them and stole the territory. Later on, they started wandering in Commando territory, when one day they were caught. Luckily for them, a roving male named Homestar Runner appeared in the scene and the Commandos chased him off, thinking it was a rival. The Sequoia took the chance and won the fight, getting their territory. Later, a group of scientists came to study them. The alphas were tagged with radio collars and they gave a medicine for rabies to all the pack members, and after a few days they started trusting the humans. In winter, Zero went roving but returned with no success, regaining the beta role and helping to chase out the roving males with his brothers. After Ebony had her pups, Zero and a few others discovered Autumn's den. They dug at it, hoping to kill Autumn's pups. After finding herself outnumbered, Autumn fled with two pups, the remaining two were killed as the den collapsed on them. Winter approached and the roving males started appearing, but Zero and the other males chased them off. In mid December, the alpha male of the Sequoia abandoned his rank in search of new mate, so Zero, being one of the most experienced took male dominance beside his sister Rocket Dog. Zero constantly had problems with a newcomer known as Gautama. He was defiant and constantly tried to get the other females' attention and got it most of the time, due to him being unrelated to the pack. He constantly tried to challenge Zero for the alpha male position. Gautama mated with Daisy and Zero, fed up with him, kicked Gautama out of the pack. Zero proved himself to be a great dominant male and often chased off the rovers and was seen patrolling. However, he could not help his sister Rocket Dog have pups being related so he soon started to take to roving. After some time in the Sequoia family, Zero went roving again with his younger brothers, Miles and Baker and his nephews, Phoenix and Drew. The five males formed a roving coalition and managed to join another pack. Commandos That pack was known as the Commandos. Being the mating season most of the Commandos males had taken to roving. The roving coalition managed to join the group while most of the adult Commandos males were roving, including the natal-dominant male, Gringo. With no unrelated dominant male, Zero established male dominance without any competition from his brothers or any of the other males still in the group. His mate became Queen of Darkness, who was the dominant female of the Commandos. She had lost her mate Jim Bob so she was in need of a new mate. He and Queen of Darkness ruled the pack from that time on. He made sure all the males knew their place, however, Baker and Miles started competing for Queen's attention, though neither of them got too far. However, throughout the days Queen took an obvious liking towards Miles and snuck away from Zero at times to spend time with Miles instead until they ended up mating. Zero took notice of this and cornered Miles despite his attempts to get away, determined to end with his insubordinate behaviour. Zero finally snapped and started ruthlessly attacking Miles, he tried to fight back but was viciously evicted. His next target was Baker, he was the second oldest and had also mated with the beta Celidh. Zero was decided to keep his brothers in line as they were becoming a constant threat to his authority. He attacked him but Baker wisely submitted, and kept a low profile after that; reason why Zero allowed him to remain in the pack. In spring Queen gave birth to De La Soul, De La Ray, Flava Flav, McFloozie and General Big Daddy, who were Zero's first pups. While Zero and the pack was away, the Rascals attacked the nursing den. They killed McFloozie and captured General, when Zero noticed something was wrong he led the pack back to the den site and quickly battled off their rivals, retrieving General. In the midst of January, 2015, Zero wandered off to patrol alone shortly after spending some time alone with Queen of Darkness. Nearing the edge of the territory, he was confronted by a group of Rascals wolves. The encounter soon escalated into a fight, with Zero strongly outnumbered. Relentless, the enemy wolves ended up killing Zero in the assault. Due to the fact that Zero's body was never discovered, it is assumed that it was consumed by the Rascals, harsh winter conditions forcing the small rival pack to cannibalism. Left without their alpha male, the eldest males within the Commandos pack, Baker and Miles, dissolved into a dominance fight, resulting in the former taking command of the pack. Family Mother: Shatter Father: Youssarian Brother: Dingo Sisters: Swift Kill and Silver Mate(s): Queen of Darkness. Son(s): General Big Daddy and Flava Flav. Daughter(s): De La Soul, De La Ray and McFloozie. Family Tree Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Sequoia Wolves Category:Commandos Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters